


Sekali, malam ini saja

by Imorz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anu-anu, Karena kita semua butuh matsuhana enaena, M/M, One Night Stands, Semacam spin-off
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Engkau durhaka, aku durhaka. Mari melanggar bersama tapi tetap saling berjanji. Didedikasikan khusus untuk #SempakKENcang19





	Sekali, malam ini saja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



> Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate . Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.
> 
> [ Kemudian, kami akan kembali berjanji di ekspedisi berikutnya, berikutnya, berikutnya. Hingga Himpunan Panjat Tebing tidak lagi tersisa satria selain kami berdua. ]
> 
> —Kenzeira, Lelaki Penakluk Parang.
> 
> Selamat ulang tahun, Bebe!

 

[ Kisah lain dari _Lelaki Penakluk Parang_  © Kenzeira, versi Imorz ].

.

.

.

Mereka memang tidak pernah mengundurkan diri, selamanya. Meski putih-putih sudah mengubah sedikit dari alas kepala, mereka tetap mendedikasikan diri seumur hidup untuk yang tercinta; gunung, tebing, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, dan satria-satria tangguh lainnya yang kapan saja berubah haluan menjadi lembek—pecundang karena tenggelam dalam buai liang wanita. Tidak ada yang memaksa menjadi sudra, hanya tinggal keyakinan saja dalam diri. Bercita-cita menjadi pahlawan atau pecundang, itu pilihan.

 

Matsukawa sudah ribuan kali mengingatkan. Jangan sampai, Hanamaki, jangan sampai, atau aku akan muntah di depan wajahmu. Yang perlu kau gali lebih jauh hanya gunung ini, tebing ini. Dan Hanamaki terkekeh, ia kira Matsukawa hanya takut kehilangannya (padahal, tidak ada secuilpun niat ingin meninggalkan semua ini. Inilah surganya).

 

Pernah sekali mereka melanggar. Janjinya hanya boleh menjamah tebing, tapi suatu malam, dalam kamar motel yang mereka pesan untuk satu malam, Hanamaki rela dilucuti dan dibawa naik sampai ke puncak. Hanamaki tahu malam itu ia direpresentasikan sebagai tebing yang Matsukawa panjat susah-payah. Peluh-peluhnya jatuh merebas tubuh yang lantang tanpa terbalut benang sehelaipun.

 

"Oh, Makki, yang benar saja. Kenapa kau bisa lebih memukau daripada gunung-gunung yang kita jajah?"

 

Sulit untuk menjawabnya ketika mulut sibuk terbuka melantun suara-suara merdu. Merah dan rasa panas tersebar di sekujur tubuh. Pipi, bibir, leher, pundak, punggung, bokong. Malam itu Hanamaki merasa sangat berantakan, sekaligus menyenangkan untuk tahu bahwa bukan hanya gunung yang mampu membuatnya lelah, tapi juga Matsukawa.

 

"Buka kakimu."

 

Tangan itu mencengkeram lutut, remasannya sensual mirip listrik yang menjalar. Turut menuntun kaki yang tertekuk dan pelan-pelan memperlihatkan paha dalam—dan kelamin yang berdiri tegang menyapa halo. Ini tidak lazim bagi Hanamaki, untuk menyilakan seseorang membinasakan tubuhnya sampai hancur lebur. Bukan hanya jasmani, tapi juga rohani. Tidak apa. Kali ini saja. Satu malam.

 

Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu penisnya baru merdeka dari sesaknya lipatan celana jin, kini benda itu kembali diterkam oleh lumatan panas, basah, ditemani gerilya lidah yang meliuk seperti penari striptis. Keluar goa sempit, masuk mulut singa. Ia membelai urat-urat keras di sekujur barang. Dagu sampai mendongak menahan nikmat. Lihat bagaimana Matsukawa menghisap dirinya di bawah sana. Hanamaki menggigit bibir bawah, terjepit antara rasa malu dan ingin tahu.

 

Selama ini, Hanamaki pikir yang akan mengecap penisnya pertama kali adalah wanita dengan gaun anggun, sepatu merah, rambut mengembang tertata seperti puteri kerajaan, entah bagaimana ia bisa berpikiran ala-ala tahun dua puluhan. Tapi Matsukawa yang mengecupnya brutal dan tanpa lampu merah—tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya dengan begini, Hanamaki tidak perlu takut akan turun kasta.

 

"Mattsun, cukup. A-aku rasa aku akan—"

 

Matsukawa tidak berhenti, bahkan sampai ia berada pada detik ketika tangan Hanamaki mencengkeram seprai hingga kusut dan cairan meluncur memenuhi rongga mulut. Beberapanya terselip keluar, sisanya tertelan, turun masuk perut.

 

"Salah sendiri."

 

Matsukawa terkekeh, "Tidak apa. Kudengar menelan sperma bisa membuatmu awet muda."

 

"Sama saja artinya menyuruh para lansia mengonsumsi sperma dihari tua mereka."

 

Durasi malam masih berlangsung lama. Ada beberapa jam tersisa sampai mentari menjelang. Kaki masih terbuka, lebar, dengan kedua mata intens menatap seakan mengoyak benda yang mencuat di antara dua paha. Jakun naik turun menelan ludah.

 

"Aku tidak percaya ini."

 

"Apa? Sudah setengah perjalanan baru kau kecewa? Aku sudah telanjang bulat, Mattsun."

 

"Aku tidak percaya ada yang mampu membuat adrenalinku terpacu laju selain tebing, Makki."

 

"Oh. Aku juga tidak percaya ada yang membuatku berteriak kencang selain tiba di puncak gunung."

 

Matsukawa melepas seluruh pakaian. Mereka terlempar menghempas dinding lalu teronggok jadi satu, bersama milik Hanamaki yang telah berada di sana lebih dulu. Itu bukan pertama kali ia melihat tubuh itu, bukan. Selain alisnya yang tebal (yang justru menjadi daya tarik utama), pundak lebar dan otot muskular itu sudah pernah Hanamaki lihat suatu kala. Tapi tidak dalam situasi ketika Matsukawa berada tepat di atasnya; menghalangi cahaya lampu pijar kamar motel dengan punggungnya. Ada banyak momen, salah satunya saat mereka berada di dalam satu tenda sedang berganti baju atau Hanamaki yang tidak sengaja melihat Matsukawa mandi.

 

Matsukawa berbisik bahwa ia akan menelusur tanpa melewatkan satu pun. Silakan. Silakan saja. Pintu terbuka lebar.

 

Setelah ratusan sentuh dan cium; untuk satu sama lain, kasur itu mulai berdenyit menyuarakan cicitan reot. Seprai tak ubah semakin mengusut, entah oleh cengkeraman tangan atau dasar bokong yang menggisik naik-turun. Hanamaki tidak terlalu melantangkan suara, ia menggeram, melenguh pelan, mencakar punggung. Semua itu mewakili perasaan yang menggebu-gebu di dalam perut. Terkadang menggigit bibir bawah spontan dan Matsukawa yang melihat itu turun serta mencumbu. Ciumannya terburu-buru dikejar anjing. Hasrat ingin cepat-cepat tuntas merentet.

 

Tekanan demi tekanan, tidak berakhir hanya dengan beberapa jam. Keduanya sama-sama tangguh mengukir malam panjang. Bukan hanya liang yang dijamah, tapi juga properti lain ikut disentil pula. Sesekali Hanamaki mengaduh, tapi toh detik berikutnya ia menikmati jua dan Matsukawa tidak menyesal sedikitpun. Lagi, lagi, jangan buat aku kecewa, ucapan disela desah. Kalimat itu menjadi penyemangat selain menonton Hanamaki yang kepayahan di bawah sana. Menggagahinya sama menyenangkan dengan menggagahi alam.

 

Matsukawa tidak pantang menyerah. Ia yang paling banyak bekerja; mengeksplor setiap bagian yang ingin ia bubuhi liur. Leher dan pundak Hanamaki sudah bagai kertas putih yang usang ditempeli berbagai cap ungu. Mereka liar, mereka berubah binatang dalam satu malam. Mengawini sebangsanya tidak peduli lumrah atau tidak, cinta atau tidak. Yang penting kenangan ini bisa bersatu di antara tumpukan arai-arai gunung di masa depan.

 

"Makki."

 

Dengan panggilan itu, Matsukawa mengencang dan geramannya terdengar buas. Ia mendorong, menyemburkan. Yang Hanamaki rasakan hangat, sementara ia turut meluncur. Sama-sama terbang ke langit berdua—menyapa bintang. Mirip ketika ia dan Matsukawa bermalam di ubun-ubun gunung sembari berbaring di selimuti langit malam. Indah. Membahagiakan.

 

Matsukawa roboh di samping, "Tidak akan pernah kulupakan."

 

Hanamaki tersenyum. Meraih selimut menutupi dua tubuh yang tampil eksplisit. Jarak menipis, kulit bertemu kulit, mata bertemu mata.

 

"Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang kau minta ronde kedua, Makki."

 

"Biadab."

 

Mereka sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama, suka-duka, pahit-manis. Meski tidak memerlukan wanita untuk pelampiasan hasrat naluriah, tubuh keduanya saling berkolerasi menjadi satu ikatan. Mungkin karena janji, atau, hanya atau, selain gunung dan tebing yang mereka cintai, satu sama lain justru memendam rasa tertarik. Tidak ada yang tahu hati manusia. Mereka misteri yang tidak pernah terpecahkan.

 

Mereka berjanji akan terus bersama.

 

"Kali ini, aku durhaka."

 

"Dengan siapa?"

 

"Wanitaku—gunung."

 

"Kita sama-sama durhaka, Mattsun."

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
